stranded
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Elena and damon's plane crashes and they find that they are the only survivours on a deserted island...will they ever escape? Rated m for sexual content in later chapters.
1. try to keep calm

**Hiya guys, its nice to see you all again, well sort of...you know what I mean =D**

**So basically the descrip. tion box describes it all so theres no reason for any detail here, have a good read, I had so much fun writing this :-) love you all! Remember, 3 reviews= 2nd chapter! Lucy xx**

* * *

Elena and damon boarded th,e plane and took their seats, they had been waiting so long to go on this holiday, this was their first holiday as a couple, damon had planned the whole thing, the hotel, venue, everything that elena would usually get her hair off about.

Damon put his arm around elena, she rested her head on his shoulder,"feel like telling me where were going?"elena pleaded, she knew nothing, and it was killing kissed her hair,"nope, your just gonna have to wait and see." Damon chuckled at elenas poutey expression.

The plane ride was about 3 hours in when the pilot announced a message on the speaker,"ladys and gentelman, nwe are heading right into a storm, so expect some turbulance,thankyou." Damon shook elena who was curlednup against his chest asleep,"elena." He whispered, shaking her slightly.

Elena stirred, her eyes fluttered open, nthey focused on damon,"mmm?" She mumbled. Damon loved it when elena was half asleep, unaware of her surroundings,"the planes gonna be a little shaky, but dont worry, were not gonna crash." Damon chuckled.

Elena nodded, barely taking in the iformation and cuddled up In ddamons chest,"are we there yet?" Elena moaned. Damon chuckled,"we'll get there soon, and when we do, i promise, you can have as much of me as you want." Elena giggled, closing her eyes. She threw a playfull punch to damons arm, damon flinched,"oo, getting kinky?"damon smirked.

Elena sat up and rolled her eyes,"you wish." Damon sat back, looking comfortable,"so are we gonna have sex on this get away elena?"damon couldnt help but chuckle at the end, they had been together for 4 months already and they hadnt Had sex yet. Hee wasnt going to force her Iinto it, no matter hoe much his penis throbbed for her.

Elena kissed his lips softly,"mm, romantic holiday first time relationship sex? Sounds good, ive been waiting for you to ask me damon."she sounded especially seductive. Damons mouth almost dropped open, all it wouldnhave taken, was to ask her? 'Oh my god'he thought to himself.

Elena looked around to make sure nobody was looking before she ran her hand down damons chest, then into his trousers, this took damon by suprise, he gasped quietly, and released a quiet moan as elenas finhersnolayed with his member. Then she took her hand away, kissing damins cheek,"i cant wait."she whispered. Damon could smel the arousal building in her trousers already, he smirkednto himself.

After a while the plane began to shake, elena shot up, her eyes frantically searching her surroundings, damonrubbed her arm,"its just turbulance baby." Elena sat back down lokking embarrased,"oh,"she simpy said. The plane shook again, but this time more violently.

Damon began to look a Little worried this time, but kept his position in his seat. Then the plain practically behan to rock, a loud crashing sound suddenly couldnbe heard, something had gone wrong, really leaped out of his seat, breaking the pilots cabin door down,"what the hell is going on?"damon demanded. The pilot looked at him, his face the image of pure fear,"sir, the storm was worse than id anticipated, lightning struck and broke the planes wing, were going down."

It took only 5 seconds to take in the bob, shell, process an idea of how to save elena and to get back to her, the whole thing had practically come by reflex, saving elena, it was his number 1 priority, screw the rest of the people on the plane, elena was the only thing that mattered.

He pulled elena out of her seat and kicked the planes door clean off with one hard kick,"elena.."he called over the noise of the forcefull wind,"we need to jump, or were going down with this plane" elena shook her head, paniking,"oh my god, were gonna die damon!"she cried.

Damon shook his head and grabbed her shoulders,"hold onto me, ill see you in a few seconds, hold your breath...i love you"elena did as she was told and wrapped her arms firmly around damons waist, he jumped, grasping onto elena so that she wouldnt feel much of the impact.

They hit the water, followed by the plane, elena ajd damon surfaced just in time to see the plane sink, along with its innocent victims. she looked at damon, wrapping her arms around his neck"oh, damon, were alive," she began to cry. Damon kissed her hair and rubbed her back,"were gonna be okay, but we need to find land before we shrivel up like prunes." Suddenly large chunks began to float to the surface, all mostly metal, damon pulled a peice towards them both, they climbed on, it was boyant enough to keep then a float.

They sat for a while,"damon, what if we dont find land?" Elena began to question. Damon sighed,"we will, the water is moving fairly quickly, we should find somewhere soon, we have to."damon tried to reassure her, and a small part of himself too. Elena stared into damons electric blue eyes and moved a lock of his black hair away from his face, she moved closer kissing him passionatley.

Elena was the one to pull away, giggling, trying to make light of the situation"if we werent floating on a peice of plane right now,id let you fuck me right here right now."damon could feel himself getting harder and harder, he cleared his throaght, smirking,"we just survived a major, life threatening plane crash..and all you can think about is us having sex? Ooh i cant wait to find an island..."damon mused to himself and elena blushed, looking down.

It was after about an hour when damon began to seen an island coming into view,"elena, look!" He pointed to the island coming closer and closer, elena smiled, excitedly, almost in releif,"land!"she exclaimed. with the speed of the water, reaching land didnt take long. Finally the peice of plane floated towards the shore, elena leaped off the material and landed in the sand, followed by damon.

Elena sighed in releif,"we found land.." she sounded slightly cautious about her words. Damon rolled next to her and kissed her, then stood them both up,"lets get to work, we're gonna need to find some food, water, and a shelter.." they walked into the large junhle that lay nefore them,"were you a boy scout?"elena joked.

Damon made an embarassed expression,"i had a few lessons..."damon suddenly came across a small clearing, conveniently with a large tree on the side. Elena walked around,"this looks perfect damon." Damon began to collect large leaves and a few sticks lying around, she didnt know he was this good, before she knew it, they had a sturdy shelter.

Damon took a stepnback, looking very pleased with himself, then he looked at elena after a breif pause,"i can smell fruit.."damon took elenas hand and lead them towards the smell. It turned out, damon was right, there were about 6 or 7 fruit trees, each carrying loads of fruit on their leaves.

Damon smiled,"lets get these back to the shelter, your gonna eat like a queen." elena giggled and did the best curtsie she could before heading back with damon. He lay down the food and even managed to get a roaring fire , the blazing sun began to set amd the stars appeared, glistening in the sky like diamonds.

Elena and damon walked across the beach, hand in hand, feeling the cool water between their toes.,"how long do you think werengonna be here damon?"elena sighed. Damon stopped, looking into her broen orbes,"i dont know, we might not even escape, soon enough werengonna have to wear leaf skirts and eat slugs and snails."damon chuckled.

Elena tripped him overnwith her foot, then rolled into his arms,"im being sereious, and you dont sounf all too worried." Elenanran her hand across the planes of his chest, caressing his smooth muscles, damon smirked,"well, its not allntoo bad, atleastnon stuck here with you.." he did that eye thing that elena absolutley swooned over. She rolled away, sighing,"dont do that."she almost laughed.

Damon ran his hands upnher thigh lightly, causing elena to shiver, his hands continued to trace invisible lines on her bare skin, she giggled and stood up,"lets get back to the camp."she sighed. Once at the camp, elena pulled off her damp jeans and top, just leaving her in a skanty lingeree set. damon felt like his jaw would fall to the ground. She posed infront of him,"see something Interesting?" She giggled. Her hand on her hip.

Damon groaned just at the sight of her, then stood up, resting his forehead against hers,"you drive me crazy elena gilbert."

* * *

soo, what did you guys think, any ideas for chapter two? Remember, 3 reviews till chapter 2, thanks for your support, ideas for the new chapter would really really help me out, ive gone brain dead :') love you all, lucy xx


	2. authors note :)

Hey guys, thankyou all for the lovely comments, I enjoyed reading them, just to clarify, damon is a vampire, sorry ifni havent been to clear about that, in chapter 2 we are going to see damon realise that he needs blood, so guess what will happen when he needs some blood? Ill try and update in the next few days! Lovenyou all! Lucy :) xx


	3. lucy

**hiya guys! thank you for all the lovely feedback :) it really made me smile, and it inspired me to write more!**

**Here's chapter 2, sorry it took so long, ive been caught up with revision and Christmas and what not, have a good read everyone, 3 more reviews till chapter three...**

**OKAY: IF ANY OF YOU GUYS HAVE STORY REQUESTS.. STELENA, DELENA..KLAROLINE..ANYTHING ON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I WILL TRY AND WRITE YOU ALL ONE SHOTS FOR YOUR REQUESTS! BUT ONLY 2 SO HURRY ANDBGET REQUESTING!:)**

* * *

Damon slowly pulled elena closer, elena's breathing became shallow, this was her first time, with damon slavatore, their plane had crashed earlier, people had died and now they were stranded on a deserted island...she wasn't ready to loose her virginity on top of that. Despite what her bossy mind was telling her not to do, elena's lips met damon's. She thought that she would be a quivering mess..and she was worried about the pain, wasn't it meant to hurt?

Elena had to pull away after a while, gasping for air, damon smirked," Are you sure about this? This has been a long day, i dont want you to be overwhelmed." His words were sympathetic, but the way his body began to slowly grind against hers gave her no option but to find his lips again, screw what had happened today, damon made her feel things that she had never felt before.

The way that he kissed her made her feel like an impatient child at a theme park, she wanted to ride the ride now, no question about it. Damon seemed to be able to read her mind, he pushed them both on to the soft leaves that were scattered all across the ground, skilfully not breaking the kiss once. Elena had thanked her lucky stars that she had taken her clothes off, because it made life a whole lot easier for damon to remove her lingerie.

Damon gazed at her body, his eyes wide, elena could of swore that she'd seen a sparkle in his eye, maybe being deserted here wasn't so bad at all... She began to kiss him again, more passionately and forcefully this time, trying to signalise to him what she wanted. She grinded her body against his again, trying to get more friction. But he pulled away abruptly, gasping,"damon?" elena panted. She stood up and slowly edged towards him," Damon, what's wrong..did i do something wrong?"

Elena thought she'd been doing so well aswell, she began to wonder what she'd done wrong when damon turned to face her, his face immediately answered all her questions, his fangs were on full display and the little veins that crowded under his eyes were a dark purple. "oh" was all elena could say. Damon took a few deep breaths before sliding too the floor, he leaned his head against a tree,"elena, stay away.." he cautioned.

Elena pulled a stern face and shook her head, she held her wrist out to him,"drink" she almost commanded him. Damon looked shocked, he turned his head to the side, trying to fight the overwhelming instincts that took over his entire body. Elena moved her wrist closer to his mouth, kneeling down beside him," Damon, i'm not gonna let you die, not today, now are you gonna drink or am i gonna have to make you?" Elena didn't want to come across as angry, but she wasn't going to loose damon, not now, not after all this. A little bit of her blood everyday, wouldnt halm her, but it would keep damon alive and healthy..

Damon looked into elena's eyes, as if to check that she hadn't gone completely mad before sinking his fangs into her wrist. At first there was a sharp, burning pain, but then it became numb, elena was greatful for this, her and pain didnt mix well. After a while, damon ulled away, and took a gasp of air, his fangs had dissapered along with the purple veins under his eyes. He smiled,"thank you." he sighed. Elena placed her hand on his cheek, making their gaze meet,"we can do this everyday damon, there's plenty of fruit and water around the island, it will keep you alive an satisfied.." damon nodded, then his gaze trailed off, down her body, where he stared at elena's exposed breasts.

Elena blushed,"oh my god..sorry." elena giggled, slightly embarassed. Damon chuckled,"there's nothing to be embarrassed or sorry about elena, your perfect." elena got lost in his words, she could listen to him all day. Elena let her eyes wander Damon stood them both up, then silenced elena with a passionate kiss, elena wrapped her arms

-the next morning :)

Elena awoke, the sun was peeking through the gaps in the trees. A patch of light was shining on elenas face, she turned to face damon, who was gazing at her,"how long have you been up?" elena asked. Damon smiled,"not long, i had time to think about last night.." Damon smirked. Elena leaned back, thinking about the previous night, she loved every minuet of it, the way he touched her body, the way he'd made her scream out his name in pleasure. it was a first time to remember, damon was truly amazing.

Elena rolled over and gave damon a soft kiss,"i enjoyed it." elena blushed. Damon lifted her head up with his finger,"i could tell, the things that you were screaming last night surprised me." elena blushed even more, then stood up,exposing her naked body to damon,"why dont we take a look around this island?" elena smiled, grabbing her top and pulling it on, along with her panties. Damon smiled, pulling on his pants.

They both wandered the island for a while, they found themselves in the depths of the jungle, the sound of birds and jungle creatures overwhelmed their ears as they walked hand in hand through the jungle. Suddenly damon surprised elena by kissing her passionatley. She stared at him after breathless,"what was that for?" she giggled as they continued. Damon walked them further into the forest,"just giving you a preview for tonight." damon smirked, which just made elena blush a deep red.

Suddenly they heard something move in the bushes near them, damon placed his arms infront of elena protectivley, they took a step closer to the moving bush, very catiously. Elenas heartbeat sped up dramatically, she clutched onto damons armas they drew cloopser and closer. Before they could properly see what was inside the bush, a smalk girl, with mud on her face, ripped clothes and tatty hair peeked out, her eyes were wide with fear,"please..d, dont hurt me mister." She was staring at damon, obviously not noticing me stood behind him.

Damon, lowered his guard and knelt down on one knee,"hey, im not gonna hurt you..who are you?" Damon questioned in a soft voice. The little girl took another step out, trusting damon, her hair was in ringlets and stopped at her waist, she had dazzling blue eyes, allot like damons for that matter. elena slowly took a step around damon, trying not to frighten her, she gazed up at elena," my name is lucy.."she almost whispered. Elena knelt down too, smiling,"can you remember how you got here lucy?"

Lucy thought her blue eyes wandering upwards, she shook her head,"no," elena nodded," were lost here too, would you like us to take care of you?" Elena asked, her doe eyes darting to damon to make sure he was okay with the idea, he nodded smiling. Lucy giggled, clapping her hands, and took elenas, then damons, as they headed to the campsite. When they arrived, lucy gasped, nher eyes looking around the camp,"wow!" She exclaimed.

Elena sat down with her when damon went to get dinner,"how old are you lucy?" Elena asked. Lucy fiddled with her hair," im 8." She smiled. Elena nodded." Well, my name is elena, and that man is damon." Lucy giggled. "Are you and damon..married." she giddled again. Elena chuckled and shook her head and chuckled," no but he is my boyfriend."

"So you love him!" Lucy exclaimed, it was more of a statement than an answear. Elena nodded,"yes i do, even if he is a pain in the butt!" Lucy covered her mouth to stop her giggles just as damon arrived with tue fruit,"now what are you two laughing about?" Lucy spoke before elena, she skipped over to damon making him kneel down so that she could whisper in his ear," she loves you." She whispered inbetween giggles. Damon smiled,"does she?" He chuckled, as he lay down the fruit. damon put his arm around elena,"well, i love her too, very much for that matter." Lucy gazed at the couple, smiling.

"Im really really really hungry!" Lucy exclaimed, her little voice sounding like a wind chime, even though she was moaning. Damon placed some fruit infront of her," here try this."he handed her a banana and some other fruits along with a half cracked coconut. Lucy pushed the food away," no silly not that." She giggled, as if damon was missing the point or something. damom looked confused,"what then?" He asked, lucy giggled again,"i need blood!" She smiled innocently, damon and elena exchanged glances, elena was the one to speak,"why would you need blood sweetie?"

The little girl simply shrugged her shoulders, and put her hands behind her back,"i cant remember, before i woke up here, i needed yummy food, but now i have blood and it is much better!" She smiled a bright smile, as if what she had just said was normal. Damon knelt down infront of lucy,"run to that tree and back, as fast as you can." He smiled. Lucy nodded, qnd quick as a flash, she sped to the tree, then back again, faster than a human, she was a vampire. She looked up tondamon, nwho was now standing, in complete astonishment.

"Your a vampire..." elena gasped. Damon shot another look at elena, they were both stunned, damon couldnt find the words, he gazed at lucy for a second,"lucy, where have you been finding all that blood?" Damom questioned. Lucy was beggining to loose interest in the conversation, her eyes wandered her surroundings, forgetting the conversation almost,"i could show you, its not far.." lucy mused to herself, spinnging in a circle, trying to catch a bitterly witch had flown by.

Damon nodded,"show us where" he pleaded. And they set off.

As lucy had promised, the journey wasnt far, she lead them to a large cave near by, damon and elena gazed at the cave. Lucy began to walk in, but abruptly stopped,"im sorry." She began to cry...

* * *

Soooooo, what did you guys think? Did you all like the twist of meeting poor little lucy? Is she really so helpless, or is she hiding a secret? Find out in the next chapter xxxx

Comment, follow, it means millions to me! 3 reviews till the next chapter, love you all, muah, lucy xx


	4. The note

**I knoww! its been to long to update this and im sorry, but my computer wouldn't post this chapter! :( but its here now and ive fixed the problem so expect regular updates :* thank you for all your pm's and advice, you guys have some amazing imagination! xoxo lucy- have a great read...**

* * *

Damon and elena exchanged worried glances as the shaking little girl pulled out a note from a pocket, it was dirty and crumpled with squiggly writing around the edges. Again damon and elena exchanged glances before damon stepped forward and read the note, it read,

**"miranda gilbert,**

**secret assignment, confidential, to be viewed discretely.**

**...**

**vampire count in mystic falls:29**

**vampires executed: 12**

**one vampire by the name of, Katherine Petrova still to be executed"**

Elena took the note from damon's hand and read the note in pure shock, she could feel the fear and confusion rushing through her veins as she read the name at the top of the dirty letter ,"miranda gilbert.." she almost whispered. Her mother...her dead mother. Damon raised his eyebrow in suspicion," your mom? Why would she have been looking for katherine?" It all made no sense, damon and elena stared at the note again before going to question little lucy. But when and damon and elena looked up, lucy was nowhere to be seen..

There was a long silence where either damon or elena tried to say something productive but neither of them could think of anything. It was elena who spoke first out of the two," my mom wasn't a vampire hunter.." elena spoke to herself. Damon stared into elena's eyes, she saw a new kind of worried look in his eyes that she'd never seen before," or, was she..?" he murmered.

Elena shot damon the kind of look that would say ' how the hell could you think that?' realising that damon understood, she realised that she didn't need to comment and crossed her arms, trying to controll her breathing so she didnt pass out. Her mother though, it was very suspicious, her mother had died in the car accident, how did a little girl have a dead woman's note?

Damon interrupted elena's silence," this is gonna sound crazy, but.. what if your mother's ghost needs to give you a message, i mean how could this note be any more specific to you? Katherine, your double ganger, your mom, mystic falls? Its all a little suspicious.." damon added his own dose of sarcasm at the end, probably to stop the sentence from being too serious, Even him, damon salvatore, was begginig to get creeped out, and that never happened, ever.

Damon spoke again, staring to the sky as he talked, his voice a little edgy," And the plane crashing here? Where we find a little girl with a note for your mother? And the note has you practically written all over it? What if, what if the plane crashing, wasn't an accident? what if there is someone who wants us here?" Elena's eyes widened as she considered damon's theory, she didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny the facts that damon had put together...

* * *

Sooo...** what do all of you think about the plot twist? i know its been a long time, and sorry about that :/ 3 more reviews till i write the next chapter :D xoxo lucy**


	5. something to die for

**Helloo everyone! so i know that i haven't updated in a while :( but i had to come up with some new ideas and also i have some major exams coming up as i near the end of my school life ;) but here's the new chapter, i haven't forgot you all! i hope you all like this, and oh don't forget to review :) xoxo lucy**

* * *

I dropped the letter to the ground, hoping that all my worries would go down with it, but no luck. I looked up to Damon with a restless look in my eyes, he walked towards me, arms outstretched, welcoming me into his safe hold. I followed through, letting myself sink into his safe hold. And we just sorta stayed like that for what felt like forever, i was fine by that, I didn't want to remember the fact that we were stranded, or that there might have been a reason why our plane had crashed on the island..i wanted to forget it all, i kept wishing that it was all a dream...

He released me from his hold and took a step back, trying to make sure that i was okay. I could tell that he was going to say something when suddenly, there was an ear shattering bang and the ground before us began to break apart, revealing blood red lava inside. I didnt have a second to react, damon had already whisked me away in his arms and was carrying me away from the danger as fast as his vampire speed could carry him. It took mere seconds to reach the shore, the ground was still breaking apart, damon shot me a frantic look as he came to the conclusion of the rescue plan that he'd obviously planned out in his head. He began to pick me up again when i pushed him away, staring into the rumbling jungle,"Damon! Lucy's still in there!" i screamed at the top of my voice, but the bangs and crashes and the ongoing rumbles were louder. Damon still heard me though.

He shook his head firmly," you'd be an idiot to go back in there, she's probably already gone now, we have to go now elena, or we wont make it out alive." I tried to let go of the love that i had for this little girl but i couldnt, i shook away damons words and ran like hell into the jungle that was now covered in flames, I heard damon scream my name from behind me but i had already made it into the inferno, fiery trees blocking the path behind me stopping damon from reaching me. I could faintly hear damon's calls from behind me but all i could do was run. I felt an almost gravitational force pulling me in a certain direction, so i kept running, avoiding the trees falling in flames in my path.

Before long, my skin began to burn and almost fall apart, Damon was right, i was an idiot for running into the jungle, i could feel myself getting tired as i ran at my full speed, i was looking for a river or something but all i could see was broken ground and fire plan of finding lucy had completley escaped my mind now, all i could think about was staying alive. By this point i'd pretty much figured that i was gonna die so i shouted at the top of my lungs, maybe just loud enough for damon to hear at whatever part of the jungle he was,"Damon! I love you!" As i called, i tripped on a burning tree, i fell to the ground and all went black.

I opened my eyes, my surroundings were blurry and unfocused, i blinked several times to refocus my sight, but everything still remained blurry, i sat up and looked around, at first i thought i was in heavan, everything was bright and i could hear gentle birdsong in the background. I could hear damons voice calling me,"elena,elena" it soothed me, and i sank into the words. I was so peaceful, was i dead? Probably, i didnt mind, damon was here with me, i was at peace until damons voice began to call louder and louder, i hadnt realised my eyes were closed again, i opened them and i realised that i was back in real life again. I wasn't dead, i was very much alive still, Instead of a soothing call, damon was screaming my name,"ELENA!ELENA!" he called into my face. I looked around me, unsure of what was going on untill i realised we were still inside the jungle on fire, damon was at my side, shaking me vigarously, he shook me again before throwing me over his shoulder and speeding through the forest.

I felt dizzy from the speed that damon was running, i could see that his skin had burned pretty badly. I tried to keep my eyes open, but i felt so weak, i blacked out again. The next time i opened my eyes, we were on a peice of rubble floating on the sea, the island was only now a small dot ablaze in the distance. The peice of rubble was pretty big, and conveniently shaped, it kept us both a float. I grumbled, my skin felt dry, and my head hurt allot, everything was too bright for my eyes to comprehend. I looked around the rubble to see a pile of fruit and damon sitting on the edge. He turned to look at me, a sigh of relief escaped his lips, he moved closer to me, holding me in his arms,"do you have any idea how scared i was? i thought id lost you." His voice began to break at the end as he held in the tears.

"Im sorry damon, im so sorry." i whimpered. He pulled away a sympathetic look on his face," If it hadn't of been for you calling out to me,i would have never found you baby. He smiled a smile of relief, still getting used to the fact that his princess was okay. I rubbed my head, it was still hurting," what happened?" I had blacked out for most of the ordeal. Damon sighed," you missed so much elena, when i first found you, you were so badly damaged, i had to take you to a cave away from the fire while you were still passed out, lucy was there, but she had gone." He stopped his sentence giving me a sad look, a small wave of shock washed over my body as i realised that i little girl i had risked my life for had died.

Damon continued," she was badly burnt, there was no way she could have survived, but there was one thing she has crumpled in her hand, she must have been looking for you because the note was entailed to you, i kept it, i didnt' read it, i thought you should do that." He handed me a crumpled note, that was a little burnt on the edges, but it was still readable, the note read,

**My dearest Elena,**

**When you find this, i would have already died, you would have already been saved by stefan,**

**And you would have already gone through life changing things,**

**And you would have already fallen in love with damon.**

**Now my dear, i don't have much time, but i am guessing that you are now wondering how i know all this?**

**I am profoundly sorry that i had never told you this before, i never found the right moment,**

**But i was a witch, i could see your entire future, including mine, i was fully aware that could have saved myself and your father,**

**but then our recovery would have altered your future my dear, **

**As a witch i had to kill vampires, it was in my blood, my nature, **

**I still had one vampire to kill before i died to save you, Katerina Petrova, i never killed that one,  
**

**Im sorry i had to make your plane crash on the island, but it was the only way to give you this message, the island that burnt down had a huge spiritual pull and was therefore the only place i could give you this message,**

**now read carefully, remember this message elena:**

**Soon enough you and damon will experience something precious, and everyone will want to destroy it, and that is why you have to remember these words for when the right moment comes,"carmo lana say delo." Those words will save your life.**

**I am so proud of you hunny, i love you, your mother, Miranda Gilbert.**

I put the note down in pure shock and looked to my side at damon who had also read the message, i was speechless, "My mom...how.." Damon sighed, never a normal day huh?" I couldn't make sense of what had happened," everything that has happened, my mom did... and all to give me this note?" Damon carried on my sentence, reading the last few lines,"you and damon will experience something precious...and everyone will want to destroy it?..." Even damon sounded confused.

I looked at him, a little nervous," what could we have that people would want to destroy?"

* * *

**So heres the new chapter, i hope you all liked it :) leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! xoxo lucy  
**


End file.
